Kick Boxing Has Never Been This Fun
by the-almost-invisible-kid
Summary: Just a little something I thought up while bored.


I think someone called it a oneshot. Not normally what I write, but I liked the idea. So here it is.

Divertirsi

- almost-invisible-kid

XxXxXxX

His lips curled up into a smile.

"You're serious?"

"Oh yeah, come on."

She smiled at him, slipping on the gloves that were much too big, but she didn't seem to notice.

He brought his hands up to his chin, in a mockery of fists.

She mimicked his stance, and looked up into his eyes. Smiling at him.

Slowly he moved his half made fist, pressing it into her shoulder, with no force behind it.

Dropping her hands she put on a look of disappointment, aiming it pointedly at him.

"What?" He asked shrugging his shoulders, "I'm tired, that's as hard as I can hit right now"

He moved to mock her once more, but she caught his hand, and flipped it around, along with the rest of his arm, bringing the surprised man to his knees.

Standing back up, he shook his head determination showing in his eyes.

"It's on."

Their stances becoming more pronounced.

"Bring it on pretty boy."

He swung at her, with half the force of his regular swing, completely prepared to slow the punch, if she wasn't able to block it in time, like they had practiced before.

But she ducked it, bringing back up with her a blow to his lip and chin, and quite possibly his ego.

He staggered backward, just as surprised as she was at the force of the shot.

Moving his tongue over the small split she had made. He tasted the coppery flavor of his own blood.

She smiled at him, as he swung again, and she tried the same move, just as he had hoped.

He caught her fist this time, and she spun to get away. Moving to catch her again, he used his foot this time, connecting it with the back of her knee, with much more force than he had intended.

Crying out, she moved her hand to where he had hit.

Dropping his hands, he went to her side.

"Are you okay. Babe, I'm so sorry."

"I can't believe you did that."

She turned to look at him. The pained tone she used, not matching the smile she wore.

Her fist made contact moments later, and her foot went to the back of his knee, and he went down on his stomach.

Which she took advantage of his time.

Placing her lag in between his, she wrapped an arm around his neck, and used the other to apply pressure if needed.

"Tap out." She whispered her mouth inches from his ear.

"Never." He replied, through gritted teeth.

Using all of his strength, he pushed her up and off of him. Effectively pinning her to the mat.

"Tap out." He whispered, his face centimeters from hers.

She pushed up on her hands, trying to gain freedom. But he just gripped them tighter.

"Tap out." He encouraged.

Wrenching her hands once more, she looked up at him, and smiled.

His forehead covered in sweat now, the muscles in his arms were flexing as he tried to keep the majority of his weight off of her.

Picking her head up off the mat, she pursed her lips, and grazed them across his/

He stilled, and the grip on her hands loosened, apparently having transferred to her jeans.

Refraining from smiling, she did it again, adding a bit more pressure, but still not enough to qualify as a kiss.

She went once more being met halfway.

Opening her eyes.

She saw the look of concentration on his face, which meant he was trying hard to remember to keep her hands pinned to the mat.

All it would take was one more straw, and she had just the thing. Grinding her hips against his, he released her wrists.

Moving his knee up to keep his weight, he moved his hands to her neck and waist.

Their kiss had gone from closed mouth and relatively innocent, to a bad place fast.

But she hadn't kissed him all day, and she allowed herself to momentarily forget her plan.

Finally coming to, she flipped them over, and smiled that he didn't seem to notice.

Picking herself up unto her knees, she moved her hands to rest on top of his, interlacing their fingers behind her head.

In one quick move, she hand his hands on the mat, removed her lips from his, and was lightly pressing her knee into his groin.

A look of confusion crossed his face, before he smiled, and freed his hands from her loose grasp.

She pressed her knee down a little harder.

"Montana." He whined, dropping his hands down from the air.

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Told you I could make you tap out."

Looking over at his hands which had indeed dropped from the air and hit the mat, he groaned.

"Cheater!" He called after her retreating figure, and stood to chased her from the building.


End file.
